


The Submissive

by Kat210



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Dubious consent at first, Episode: s02e19 Folsom Prison Blues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat210/pseuds/Kat210
Summary: A far more explicit version of Folsom Prison Blues, where the other prisoners take notice of just how pretty Dean really is. Dean finds himself really enjoying it.*Extended version*
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Others
Comments: 1
Kudos: 212





	The Submissive

Dean could feel the stares on his back as he shuffled forward, feeling the chains around his ankles pressing into him even through the orange pants he was wearing. Whistles and catcalls followed him. 

"Don't worry Sam I won't sell you for smokes," he cracked to his brother's back, trying to maintain his relaxed composure. His eyes caught on one of the inmate's who made a lewd gesture, his dark eyes focused on the older Winchester. Dean tore his eyes away even as something inside made him feel as if he'd missed a step.   
He expected it. He didn't know why it took him by surprise. Of course they'd separate him and Sam, put them in different cells. Dean looked at his cellmate who took the top bunk even after the hunter had called dibs. He wasn't about to fight him though. For one his cellmate wasn't giving him that look that a lot of the other prisoners were. The look that he pretended wasn't for him. He was lucky in that aspect at least, that his roomie didn't seem... interested. The man curled up on his cot and drifted to sleep. He and his brother had a lot of work to do the next day. 

Sam didn't notice. For being so smart he sure missed a lot. Of course they had split up at times to do their research, so for some of it he wasn't even there. And when he was, he somehow missed the touches. The way the other inmates brushed their hands against Dean. The way they grabbed at Dean's ass. The way several even grabbed at his crotch. Once another prisoner even pressed up against him from behind so close that Dean could feel his hardness pressed against the crack of his ass. He had frozen, until after the man had moved on.

Dean ignored the feeling it stirred up in the pit of his stomach, brushed it off. He had a job to focus on. 

"Winchester, up!" came a harsh voice dragging the hunter from his rest. He was halfway up before his eyes opened. "Shower," the guard threw a bar of soap and a towel at the man. He followed the other convicts to the showers. He looked around noticing that Sam was nowhere in sight. Probably wasn't his turn to get clean, Dean figured.   
Clothes cast to the side Dean went to the corner of the room to shower, his back to the wall. He didn't want any surprises. The water was cold, waking him more than any cup of coffee. 

"Hey pretty boy," came a call from another inmate. Dean cast a glance over under his lashes to mark who'd called him, but ultimately ignored it. He soaped up as quickly as he could without looking like he was rushing. He pushed aside several more calls directed to him.   
"Oh come on pretty boy," the same inmate who'd made a lewd gesture at him when coming in appeared by Dean's side. Instinctively he reached for a weapon before remembering he was completely naked and unarmed.   
"Not interested," Dean commented, his words not coming out as relaxed as he wanted. Damn, it would have been nice if he'd have the same shower time as his brother. Would have been a lot easier to keep away from these guys if he wasn't alone. He noticed the two other guys hanging behind lewd gesture guy. They all were about his height. 

"Oh come on. I can tell you're a submissive bitch. I have a sense for these things," the first guy said softer, as he stepped into Dean's space. A shiver raced down Dean's spine, even as the other man's body warmth radiated from him. Without meaning to Dean glanced down, very clearly seeing the inmate's interest. He pulled his eyes up quickly, but not quick enough. Lewd Gesture Guy was smirking at him. The other guys in the shower eyed the group. He sensed he wasn't about to get help from them. If anything they seemed like they'd be willing to join in. 

"Fine," Dean said, "but you'll have to work hard to get it," he smirked, before punching the guy. Even as he fell back, his friends surged forward. They tussled for a bit before Lewd Gesture found his footing and came for Dean. He struggled against the hands that held him, but was forced back, and turned around, stomach against the wall. The other man pressed up against Dean's back, cock pressed against him, clearly aroused. Dean shivered again.

"Come on beautiful," the other man whispered. "You want it," a hand snaked around and gripped Dean's prick. His engorged prick. A strangled moan fell out of his mouth.   
"There it is," the man laughed as he rubbed himself against Dean's back, cock rubbing against Dean’s hole. Another moan. 

"Fuck the bitch already," came another voice. Something nudged at his entrance. A finger coated in something, slipped in. It moved in and out, shortly joined by a second finger. By the third finger the hunter found himself pressing back into the other man. The fingers pulled out, leaving Dean feeling empty for a brief moment before something else, bigger, pressed into him.   
He groaned as the other man bottomed out.

"About time," came the comment. The last of Dean's reservations slipped from his head as the other man began pounding into him. He wondered why he'd never done this before. Whimpers fell from his lips. His nipples were erect and pressed firmly against the wall. They had always been a sensitive area.   
"Pound him harder," came an excited yell.   
"Harder," Dean repeated, pleading. The case had fallen from his mind. The only thing that mattered right now was this. His dick was stiff and dripping and he found his nerves lighting up throughout his body.   
He needed more. The man obeyed, moving faster. Dean was so close now, just a bit more. The other man groaned as he came into Dean's ass and pulled out. Dean nearly cried as he just barely missed coming himself. He fell to his knees no longer supported by the other man. 

"Look at him. One cock isn't enough is it slut? Want more?" Dean nodded without looking up, desperate for satisfaction.   
Another man approached, and the hunter raised his ass into the air. Laughter, then the man moved so he was in front, between the hunter and the wall. Dean looked up to find the prick shoving into his mouth and a hand gripping his hair. His hands reached up and gripped this man's thighs as he leaned into the blowjob.

Dean swallowed down the cum, some of it dripping onto his face as the man pulled out. "Yea baby, look at you," whistles came at him. Someone pulled Dean up onto his feet and turned him around fucking hard into him. The hunter groaned as he was pounded into again.   
Several others took their turns before the convicts left the showers, prompted by the guards who yelled into the area that their time was up.   
Dean stumbled out, pulling on his clothes, hands shaking, his cock tenting his pants. An hour later he was pretending nothing had happened while talking to his brother about the case. 

All the while he was very aware of the eyes on him and his need that had gone unsatisfied. 

It wasn't long before splitting up with Sam, yet again, Dean was cornered in the yard and on his knees. Apparently everyone now knew he was the biggest bitch in the prison. He gagged on the latest prick in his mouth, but kept on sucking.  
"Look at how well the Princess does," the prisoner crooned.   
"You should see his ass. He really takes a pounding," came another voice. Dean felt a breeze as his pants were lowered. Fingers prodded at his hole.  
"Traded for this lube last week," came the voice, "worth it."   
Cum poured down his throat and then he was lifted up and pressed against the wall, hands forcing his legs apart. He moaned when the man began fucking him. 

After the second fucking he was moved so he could suck dick while being pounded from behind. Meanwhile hands were roaming his body, pulling at his nipples, a few reaching around to touch his neglected prick.   
Finally Dean came harder than he’d ever had while with a woman. The convicts continued to use him for their satisfaction. It wasn’t long before Dean was hard again. “Bitch loves this so much,” he vaguely heard a voice say. A hand slapped his ass and Dean came for the second time. 

"Where have you been," Sam demanded of his brother.   
"Working the case of course," Dean shot back, even as he felt the cum dripping out of him.

Later that night Dean was woken from a sound sleep. A guard was there pulling him from his cell. “You won’t need these,” the guard was saying as he began pulling Dean’s prison clothing from him, leaving it behind on his bed. 

Naked and still half asleep Dean stumbled through the hallways into the hall where they ate.   
There were half a dozen guards there, plus some prisoners, all with eager looks on their faces. Dean was immediately wide awake. He pulled away from the guard and climbed onto the table that was in front of him, presenting his ass to the men. His dick was dangling between his legs, already dripping precum. 

“Bitch is ready for us,” someone said laughing. One of the guards walked in front his own penis out and ready for Dean to swallow down. He did that as someone began pressing fingers into his ass. He moaned around the dick in his mouth and then began sucking and licking as fingers pressed in and out.   
The fingers were removed and Dean canted his ass back, waiting. A sharp slap took him by surprise as he let out a muffled yell. Several more and he felt like he was going to cum.   
“Look at how pink his ass is,” said a voice. Dean’s attention was diverted by the guard coming down his throat.   
“Swallow,” he was ordered. He obeyed. The man pulled out as someone finally pushed in.   
“Fuck,” Dean muttered.   
“That’s the plan,” someone said laughing.   
“Come on tell us how much you love this,” came another voice. 

As he was fucked into, Dean let out a long sound, halfway between a moan and a whimper.   
“Can’t hear you.”  
“Lo-love it,” Dean managed to get out. “I n-n-need more. Fuck me harder. Want all of you to fuck me several times, I-ooooooh.”   
Dean came for the first time that night as he felt a rush of cum enter his ass.  
“Gotta love a slut,” one of the men said, laughing.   
He began babbling some more as the second man pushed in.   
“So good. More. ‘M slut,” he managed to get out before a second dick was presented to his mouth.   
“Hmm yea, love dick,” he said before swallowing it all down.

The hunter was shifted onto his back, head hanging over the side of the table. Another dick pressed into him as hands began touching and pulling at his nipples.  
“Our little slut likes that,” as Dean twitched and moaned. It didn’t take long before he splashed himself with his own cum. 

Still the men continued. Dean continued to babble and plead for more. He had always been so sure of his heterosexuality, but now, oh, he loved being held down and fucked into. Loved their hands spanking him, loved swallowing down their dicks.   
Dean came a bunch of more times as his wish was granted and each of the men fucked him more than once. It was shortly before dawn when he was returned to his room, collapsing onto his bed as exhaustion overtook him. 

Dean nearly cried when he and Sam broke out later, but he didn’t let on. He could find other men to fuck him, he was sure of it.


End file.
